<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Story by Baby_Buu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848595">Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu'>Baby_Buu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whis blinked and straightened his back. Standing up right for the first time in awhile.</p>
<p>“I think that about explains it, my Lord.”</p>
<p>“That was gross,” Beerus growled from behind him. </p>
<p>“You asked, my Lord.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Goku/Chi-Chi/Bulma/Vegeta, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts">Acaranna</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for my dear friends birthday, I love you Mama</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chi Chi stared at the boy with a tail. He was strange and had wild hair but she couldn’t help but notice how her heart began to race. Something about him called to her. She could tell he was special.</p>
<p>“Are you in love with me too?” She asked covering her face and blushing. She couldn’t believe she could be so bold.</p>
<p>“We should get married then”, she yelled after she heard him agree!</p>
<p>After her betrothed left flying on a cloud of all things she couldn’t help but melt and swoon to herself. That was who she was going to marry! She was in love she could just tell.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>Goku was watching Chi Chi play with a very young Gohan in their yard when he heard a squawk. He looked up to see a giant bird with piercing claws and a sharp beak dive at them. He wanted to jump to action but the feeling of adrenaline wasn’t as familiar anymore and it hindered him rather than helped. He watched with wide eyes as the huge wings swooped at his wife and child.</p>
<p>Chi Chi confidently sent the giant bird flying the other direction with a swift kick. It was glorious to watch. She then immediately began fussing over her little boy. </p>
<p>“No one is going to mess with my family,” She growled to herself. Finally able to move, Goku rushed over to check on them. As he hugged Chi Chi and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, he felt a strange tug in his chest. Like a burst of pride at his family, but something else too. Something he would someday learn was love.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>Vegeta scowled to himself. He had been out in space for months trying to find any trace, any hint of where Kakarot went. The fool, he had achieved Super Saiyan and left him. If he could do it, then surely Vegeta could too! Vegeta felt his blood boil. Kakarot - ever since they had met and fought, he could think of nothing else. This Saiyan had turned his whole life upside down. It wasn’t fair that he had just vanished! Because he wanted to fight him again, and this time he would win! That’s why he had to find him. He desperately needed to see him again. So they could fight. And he could help him achieve super Saiyan. No other reason.</p>
<p>Vegeta was a good liar, even to himself.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>Bulma watched Vegeta spacing out for awhile before she tried to grab his attention. It was heartbreaking to see him like this, so distraught over Goku’s death. She did her best to take care of him. He didn’t have anyone else after all. She took a long drag from her cigarette before calling to him.</p>
<p>Vegeta snapped out of his daze and tried to appear angry, but she knew better.</p>
<p>“Hey, Vegeta, c’mon can you try to eat something?”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry, woman, leave me be.”</p>
<p>“A Saiyan who lost his appetite? Now that’s a marvel in itself,” She sighed. “This is good for you, Vegeta. You can’t lay in bed all day, and you really need to eat.”</p>
<p>Vegeta sighed and looked at her. It was a rare unguarded moment where she could see the sheer depth of his pain, the vulnerability he was showing her knocked the breath out of her.  </p>
<p>“Bulma, I... I don’t want to be the last of my race.”</p>
<p>Bulma’s breath hitched and she swore she felt her heart skip a beat before it started hammering in her chest.</p>
<p>“You’ve never called me by my name before...”</p>
<p>The moment was over for Vegeta, his face stern and eyes guarded again. But something had shifted for Bulma. For the first time, all of her complicated feelings for Vegeta felt a lot more simple. It was feeling a lot like love. She left him alone after that so she could think somewhere in private.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>Vegeta hovered above Capsule Corp and looked around. The big round building had somehow become his home. He looked over at his gravity machine he was rather fond of. It was so strange after living under Frieza for so long that he had a home, somewhere he belonged and actually kinda liked. Kakarot had been dead for five years. He had mourned his place as the last Saiyan and eventually began to put the pieces of his life back together. The blasted woman had been there every step of the way and they had developed a true companionship after awhile. He really did appreciate her fiery spirit. She was fierce like a Saiyan would be. Their relationship had slowly been drifting to that of mates instead of kindred spirits and finally the woman had expressed she would like to get married, an Earthly tradition. She presented it to him from a logical standpoint. They had lived together for awhile, they had Trunks, things like that. But Vegeta knew she had grown to care for him. </p>
<p>Vegeta had taken the time to consider it, flying around the world. He was back now and realized with consciously doing so, he already made a decision. He tracked her energy. Even with how low it was, he could find it easily. She was familiar. At some point, just like with Capsule Corp, she had become his home too.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>For Goku, the whole day had kind of been a blur. He was allowed to come back to life for 24 hours. He showed up at the tournament to see his family and friends. His heart had stopped and then began beating very fast when Vegeta had told him how much he was looking forward to fighting him. Even more when he got so mad that Goku wanted to leave and follow the Supreme Kai. But then everything went south and Vegeta had to go and get himself possessed. They fought like they had never fought before. Weird stuff kept happening between them. Vegeta cuffed him to the wall and smacked him around a little. They gripped each other tightly as they fought, as if they couldn’t bear to not be touching one another. But then he felt the overwhelming power of Majin Buu and he knew it was time to wrap up their scuffle.</p>
<p>“Vegeta, I know you feel that too, that’s Majin Buu. We need to get to him.”</p>
<p>Goku sighed with relief as Vegeta agreed.</p>
<p>“You still got that Senzu?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Goku was so excited and so overtaken by a new feeling that he didn’t notice Vegeta behind him. He only barely registered the hit to his neck before he fell unconscious.</p>
<p>After he woke up and Vegeta was gone did he register how much he cared, and he finally was able to identify the new feeling in his chest.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>At first it was just Vegeta and Goku. And Bulma was honestly fine with that, it made perfect sense to her. They were both Saiyan, they could give each other things that she and Chi Chi couldn’t. One night when she thought Goku would be long gone, she came into the room to find them both soundly sleeping. They were under the covers but Goku had flopped over so his entire torso was exposed. Bulma found herself staring and considering Goku as more than a childhood friend for the first time. It didn’t escalate from there, but it was in the back burner of her mind for awhile before she approached them with the idea.</p>
<p>It happened one night when the three of them were snuggled in bed. Strong warm arms pulled her into an embrace and she felt so warm and safe. She turned around to kiss who she assumed was Vegeta but it was actually Goku. She stared at him for a bit and he gave her a warm goofy smile. Her heart turned to jelly and Goku nuzzled her cheek with his. It was then that they knew.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>The whole arrangement was strange but they were getting used to it. Bulma settled into the couch last, sitting in between Vegeta and Chi Chi. The kids were on the floor seemingly having a good time and Goku was on the other side of Chi Chi already eating up most of the snacks. She started the movie and squeezed Vegeta’s knee. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and Bulma beamed to herself. She felt a shift and noticed Goku did the same for Chi Chi.  Bulma reached over to squeeze Chi Chi’s hand and instead Chi Chi interlocked their fingers so they could hold hands. Bulma pulled their hands over so she could give the others hand a little kiss. Chi chi blushed but let Bulma hold her hand throughout the whole movie.</p>
<p>Later that night, when the men had their alone time, the women were intimate with just each other for the first time. While they laid together spooning that night, they both felt it - love.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>Chi Chi walked right up to Vegeta and slugged him in the face hard enough for his whole head to snap back.</p>
<p>“What are you-“ Vegeta growled out but was interrupted by Chi Chis loud shrill voice.</p>
<p>“How dare you hurt my Goku!”</p>
<p>Vegeta started back her in shock, still holding on to his cheek where she punched him.  </p>
<p>“This whole arrangement was your guys’ idea and you can’t back out of it now because of your pride or whatever! It involves all of us now, not just you!”</p>
<p>Done ranting, she gave Vegeta the evil eye. It was then while scrutinizing him, she noticed how scared and vulnerable he actually looked. And it was then that it finally clicked into place. She understood what Goku and Bulma had been trying to tell her this whole time. </p>
<p>“Oh, you poor thing,” She said softly and full of concern. </p>
<p>Her change in tone surprised Vegeta so much he didn’t realize what was happening until Chi Chi was kissing him gently. It was their first kiss, normally choosing to ignore each other as much as possible, even in the bedroom. They pulled away and looked into the others eyes and they both knew.</p>
<p>“It’s okay to be scared, Vegeta. But what you feel for Goku is good. We’re all here for you.”</p>
<p>Vegeta rested his forehead against hers and said nothing. After while they separated and he went to find Goku. Chi Chi went to find Bulma so she could suggest a change to their schedule.</p>
<p>❤️ </p>
<p>Whis blinked and straightened his back. Standing up right for the first time in awhile.</p>
<p>“I think that about explains it, my Lord.”</p>
<p>“That was gross,” Beerus growled from behind him. </p>
<p>“You asked, my Lord.”</p>
<p>Whis and Beerus had returned from earth and noticed a shift in the dynamic of the four humans and Beerus had wanted an explanation of what happened. That wasn’t what he had been expecting though.</p>
<p>“I know, but mortals are so icky.”</p>
<p>Whis giggled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>